Safe in My Arms
by Scarllete
Summary: Kagome is finally out of school and can now focus her attention on finding the Jewel and defeating Naraku but when she saves Rin Sesshomaru's ward from Inuyasha's badly aimed Wind Scar what can she do when she finds herself no longer in the Inu's favor but in Sesshomaru's?
1. Something to Protect

The summer air whipped through I the trees gently. Exams were over and by some miracle I had passsed and graduated. I was very happy because that meant that I could devote nearly all of my time Naraku's down fall.

Unfortunately, not everything here was going well Inuyasha had mated Kikyo and she had joined our pack. She threw smirks at me whenever I looked her in the eye. In truth I no longer loved Inuyasha, in fact I had completely moved on and developed a crush on Sesshomaru. Something about his silence was charming. His care for the child named Rin was proof enough that he couls be caring, though I would never expect him to love me back.

I sighed as we stopped, it was in the afternoon and we would be looking for a rest spot soon. "Oi! What're you stopping for?!" Inuyasha yelled Kikyo getting off of his back. I had bring my bike from home earlier this month and I was riding it now. I sighed in fustration.

"Inuyasha, we are unlike you human, we need rest." I said as I kicked down the kick stand on my bike.

Inuyahsa was about to reply when he stopped. At that same time a powerful and oppressing demonic aura surrounded me. I recongized it immediately. "Sesshomaru."

My heart dropped into my stomach and refused to beat for a whole two seçonds. I gulped but not out of fear but out of happiness. I stood taller as he along with the rest of his small pack came into the small clearing we were in.

"Bastard, what are you doing here?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru looked at him cooly. "Foolish half-breed, you are in this one's lands."

My eyes widened and Sango and Miroku gasped.

"Feh, so what? I have a right to be here, I can come here if I want to, he was my father too!" Inuyasha pulls the mighty fang out of its sheath.

Sesshomaru's lip curled back in disgust. "Unfortunately."That's when Inuyasha lunged.

Sesshomaru dodged the sword's swing managed to kick Inuyasha in his stomach sending him flying into a tree. I watched them fight interested as did everyone else, even Kikyo was enthralled.

When Inuyasha got up from his pile of broken trees. He readied his wind scar. Just as he did this I realized Rin was just a few meters away from Sesshomaru and would get hit with it. Just before he released the attack Sesshomaru realized it too as his eyes widened and my feet moved.

Sesshomaru saw me and understood as he dodged the attack smoothly.

I poured my reiki into my feet so I would move faster. I erected a barrier just as the wind scar came and I shielded Rin with my own body just in case while pouring reiki into my whole being to be stronger and better equipped to take the blast..

Gasps rang out as the wind scar washed over us. I braced myself for the pain but none came And I knew the barrier was strong. I was safe but more importantly Rin was too.

Inuyasha yelled my name over the rawr . "Kagome!"

In a second after it had passed and I had lowered the barrier and stood with young Rin in my arms. I looked up at Sesshomaru first. He stood only feet away from us, watching as I gently put Rin down on her feet. As I straightened I spoke one word. "Sit."

Inuyasha was dragged to t he earth and for a moment was quiet before he jumped up.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled. I glared at him coldly. His ears flattened to his skull.

"That was for almost killing Rin!" I yelled angrily. "Now sit, you sit better sit start sit watching sit where sit you sit swing sit that thing!" He was unconscious by the time I was through. Kikyo was hurriedly pulling him out of the hole he was in.

I turned back to Sesshomaru and bowed respectively. "Forgive that idiot for his... well idiocy. He wouldn't normally be so careless."

I heard him move closer but I didn't move from my position . A clawed hand with magenta stripes came into view and pulled my chin up forcing me to straighten. He spoke. "Hn...this one thanks you for saving his ward. You have earned this Seshomaru's respect."

I smiled at him brightly. "What kind of miko would I be if I didn't save a child from a big scary demon." I say laughingly rolling my eyes.

"...Indeed... Hn what an odd eye color for a ningen." I blushed at the what-I-took-as-a-compliment compliment.

"T-thank you Sesshomaru-sama." I smiled gently at him. He nodded his head and turned to look at Rin who held onto my arm tightly.

"Rin you may release the miko now." He said with a surprisingly soft undertone.

She ran to him and cuddle into his legs. Sesshomaru patted her head affectionately. I smiled at the dislpay. Yes Sesshomaru was far better than Inuyasha.

"Thank you Kagome-sama." Rin smiled brightly at me. I knelt down to her level.

'It was my pleasure Rin and you can call me Kagome if you want." I say patting her cheek gently. She grinned and nodded.

Sesshomaru growled andI looked up confused but he wasn't looking at me but instead at Inuyasha who was awake... and charging t at me. Sesshomaru stepped in front of me and met him head on with Tokijin. I gasped. I covered Rin with my arm and quickly moved out of the way.

I staredat the two fighting and realized that Sesshomaru was... protecting not just Rin but... me as well. I didn't understand though, why was he doing so?

Thetwo continued to fight until Sesshomaru slashed open Inuyasha's shoulder. The wound was deep but it was nothing he couldn't die from. As soon as Inuyasha knelt from the wound Sesshomaru put his sword away.

"The miko shall no longer accompany you and will instead come with this one because of your lack ofcontrol," he walked towards me, "Miko get your things." He commanded.

I nodded and scrambled to get my things. "Momma your not leaving... are you?" Shippo asked with tears in his eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off.

"You may bring the kit." Sesshomaru said boredly. I grinned at him and nodded. Shippo jumped into my arms and I heaved my bag over my shoulder and then I said goodbye to Sango and Miroku.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Sango asked immediately. I giggled.

"Of course." I say shortly.

"Then we trust him." Miroku said with a smile.

"Thanks you guys." I sayand hug them both.

"Monk if you know what is healthy for you you will keep your hands above this one's ward's waist." Miroku still in my arms and I pulled away. Sango smacked him. As I turned I caught Kikyo and Inuya sha's glare, I smiled sweetly at them.

We then departed me and Shippo with Sesshomaru on his cloud and Rin and Jaken on AhUn.

* * *

Hello everyone this is my first Inuyasha fanfic so I hope you enjoyed it!

I own nothing!

~ Scarllete


	2. Respect

It had been days since i had joined Sesshomaru's pack. During those days he had been distant and quiet. He never spoke. Now all of this wasn't out of the ordinary but it was the aura around him that made things feel a bit off.

His eyes lingered on me far longer than was appropriate. Each time I caught him, his eyes gleamed slightly with something I didn't understand. They held a certain warmth the made me melt. He would look away when I blushed and his mask of indifference would slip into place.

I shook these things from my mind and turned to the stew that was cooking before me. I sighed and stared at it.

Rin and Shippo were both chasing Jaken around while AhUn lied beside a tree and watched them. I looked over at Sesshomaru who sat with his back against a tree. He had his eyes closed and looked totally relaxed,but I wasn't stupid he was anything but.

I turned and began filling bowls up with stew for the children.

"Hey, supper is done." I called to them.

They came running and gathered around me. I handed them their bowls before taking one over to Jaken and then Sesshomaru.

"Miko, this one does not require your human food." his voice was deep and cold. I shivered and looked down.

"I-I just thought that you would be hungry, since you haven't anything since I've been here." I explained.

A single finger lifted my chin up to stare into his golden pools.

"Miko, do not bow your head to someone who is of equal station as yourself." my eyes widened and a blush covered my cheeks.

"Equal station?" I asked, disbelieving.

His eyes warmed at my question.

"Are you not the Shikon Miko? You hold a large well of power, just as I do." he said the softness of his voice and eyes took me off guard. All I could do was stare at him with wide eyes.

Amusement showed in his eyes and he smirked. I shook myself from my stupor.

"Yes, Sesshomaru- sama." I say.

"You will not address this one so formally." he said gently stroking my face affectionately. I gasped at the touch, not expecting it. I pulled back from him as I looked anywhere but at him.

I nodded my head. "Okay, Sesshomaru…" I sat the bowl beside him and turned to make one for myself.

The children had already finished their bowls and were playing once more so they hadn't noticed our exchange but Jaken had. He was now glaring at me. I glared right back at him. He looked away first.

I ate silently not looking back to see if Sesshomaru was eating too. I held the chopsticks up to my mouth as I thought.

'I wonder why he said that, does he really think that I'm as strong as him? Am I?' I thought to myself. 'Why did he look at me with such warm eyes?'

"Miko, this one requires your assistance." a deep baritone shook me from my thoughts. His eyes were warm again.

'This should be interesting.' I thought.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while my computer broke but now its fixed. So expect a second update to make up for my time missed soon! RxR!**


	3. Confessions

I looked up at him. I smiled nervously before standing and following after him.

He did not speak as I followed him deeper into the woods. I wondered, briefly, where he was taking. I was about to speak when he suddenly stopped and turned to me. His eyes held a hidden emotion that I didn't understand and also a warmth that made me light headed.

"Kagome… come here." he said. I froze for a moment, surprised that he had said my name.

"P-pardon?" I stuttered out.

"This One does not repeat himself." he said . I gulped as I took a step forward.

"Y-yes Sesshomaru-sama?" he frowned and I realized my mistake. "I mean Sesshomaru!" I smiled at him when he nodded his approval.

His hand went up to touch my cheek.

"You are a pure being, yet you attract such dark creatures." he said.

My eyes widened and a blush stained my cheeks. He smirks and leans closer. He is inches away from me when my body reacts on its own. I lean in and kiss him before I can stop myself.

Sesshomaru growled but not out of anger at my boldness, but out of appreciation and approval. He pulls me closer to my shock and he ran his fingers through my hair.

I pulled away for air and he rested his forehead on my own. He looked at me smirking. I blushed at his expression.

"You are mine." he said.

I gasped and my eyes widened. "I'm yours?" I asked.

"Yes, you are mine." he said pulling me closer to him with his one arm.

My eyes travelled to his missing appendage. "I can fix that for you." I said skillfully drawing his attention away.

He looked at me with surprise. He looked at it. "It will grow back with time. It is not of any importance." He smiled. "You are of importance." I blushed harder.

"But you should be able to hold me with both arms." I say gently pulling up his sleeves. I gasped at the stub that was once his arm.

I touched my fingers to his skin. He hummed, closing his eyes, a smile turned his lips up. I was about to begin when several different auras suddenly began to approach us.

Before I knew what was happening Sesshomaru was in front of me in a second. Again he was protecting me.

"Bastard! Give me Kagome back!"

* * *

**Okay you guys this is really short but I hoped it was good enough!**

**RxR!**


	4. Betrayal of the Heart

Inuyasha's voice broke through the forest as he lunged at us, his sword held high.

"Sit!" I say and he is dragged to the ground. I sighed as the rest of the group including Kikyo catches up to him.

"Inuyasha! You idiot, we told you she would sit you." Miroku said coming up to the crater he was in.

I smiled at him. The sound of a bow and arrow being readied caught my attention.

"Girl, you will give us the shards you keep." Kikyo demanded. "Or I shall kill you here."

Sesshomaru growled and stepped forward. He cracked his knuckles menacingly. I reached out and touched his shoulder. He turned and I smiled at him.

"It's okay." I say and turned back to Kikyo. I leveled her with an icy glare.

"No." I say simply. "It's my duty to protect it with my life."

She grinned and released the arrow. My lips turned up into a smile. Of course, she let it go, aiming for my heart. To kill. I held my hand up and cancelled out her powers with my own . The arrow lay on the ground, smoking.

It was silent in the clearing. "Pathetic." Sesshomaru said running a hand through his hair. I chuckled.

"Shut your mouth you filthy demon!" she yelled. she aimed one at him and let it go.

He disappeared from view and me being behind him dealt with the arrow. It would hit me in the left side of my head. I did the thing that came to my mind.

I filled my hand with reiki, and shattered the arrow by splitting it in half.

I looked up to see that Sesshomaru held Kikyo by her throat. Inuyasha was about to unleash the Wind Scar, ready to defend his supposed lover but I sent a jolt of purification his way.

Inuyasha yelled out in pain and I smiled, glad that I protected Sesshomaru. I turned back to Sesshomaru and Kikyo.

"You dare to attack me, filthy clay wench." It wasn't a question, it was an observation.

"Damn you… d-demon." Kikyo choked.

"K-Kikyo…" Inuyasha stuttered between the pain. He was on the ground holding the wound that was albeit more severe than I had meant.

"Sesshomaru, come on we have to get back to the children." I called cheerily.

He gives me a nod and releases her. He is beside me in a second and we turn to leave, Kikyo on the ground, too weak to stand.

"Keh, I see… You couldn't get it from me so instead you turned to my brother!" Inuyasha yelled. I was taken off guard by that so it took me a second for me to react. I began to laugh.

"Inuyasha… that is the funniest thing I've heard in a long time!" I grin at him. "What we are, does not concern you." I say and continue on, catching up to Sesshomaru who gave me an amused gleam. He puts an arm around me.

" You _are_ This One's." he declared loudly so everyone could hear. Gasps rang out behind us.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled suddenly.

* * *

**Okay you guys, I just really wanted to explain this chapter's title because it can be misinterpreted and can confuse people.**

**This is called Betrayal of the Heart because it is Inuyasha who is betraying Kikyo by being uncontrolled when he hears the news of Kagome and Sesshomaru's love for each other. He actually still love Kagome a bit but this will come out later on in the story, so spoilers!**

**I really tried not to update too soon because I didn't want you to think that I do it all the time but I can't resist.**

**Bye now! Don't forget to review!**

**Scarlette~**


End file.
